The Guide to Talents
by Elsadisney
Summary: This informational story tells you all you need to know about fairy talents. It is a complete guide with nothing left out. It was originally intended to be posted on the Disney Fairies Wikia, but has been decided to be posted on here instead. Anything you need to know about talents in included in here. This is supposed to be an informational story.


About Talents and Sub-talents: A talent is a thing that defines fairies. Each fairy's talent is their "type". Fairies cannot choose their talent. Almost as soon as they are born, they touch items that decide their talent for them. There are never mistakes in what a fairy's talent is. The talents are: Dust-talent, Animal-talent, Art-talent, Garden-talent, Healing-talent, Glacier-talent, Helper-talent, Kitchen-talent, Light-talent, Mainland-visiting-clapping-talent (sometimes shortened to clapping-talent), Scouting-talent, Scribe-talent, Storytelling-talent, Snowflake-talent, Tinker-talent, Water-talent, Weather-talent, Fast-flying-talent, and Frost-talent.

 **A sub-talent is a group within a talent that deals with specific things. A fairy can be in any or all sub-talents of his or her talent group. Fairies can join and leave sub-talents as they please, as long as the sub-talent that they are joining is in their talent group. Fairies can create new sub-talents. Fairies can recommend sub-talents to their friend. All sub-talents are specifically for their main talent. Exception: The leaf sub-talent spans across art-talent and garden-talent, but a garden-talent in the leaf sub-talent deals with different things than an art-talent in that group would.**

 **This is the list of all of the talents and their sub-talents.**

Talents: Dust-talent is a main talent. It has sub-talents that are: Pixie dust alchemy. This has to do with Pixie Dust. It is the process of infusing Pixie Dust with blue pixie dust and another ingredient to create dust that can be used to switch talents.

Animal-talent is a main talent. It has sub-talents that are: Aphid-wrangling-talent. This has to do with getting aphids off of plants so that they do not eat the plants. Butterfly-herding-talent. This has to do with herding butterflies. Caterpillar-shearing-talent. The animal talents of that branch shear caterpillars. Cricket-whistling-talent. These animal talents help crickets learn notes to perform at shows. Dairy-talent is a sub-talent that deals with the dairy mice. They help find fields to let the mice graze in. The dairy-talents have a sub-sub-talent that is Cheese-making-talent. They make the cheese from the mouse milk. Mouse-milking-talents milk mice. While the dairy-talent sub-talents help the mice find food, the mouse-milking sub-talents actually milk the mice. Winter animal-talent fairies are exactly like regular animal talents except that they live in the Winter Woods. They deal with winter animals. They are technically not a sub-talent.

Art-talent is a main talent. Its sub-talents are: Decoration-talent. This sub-talent group decorates the rooms of new fairies. The Dyeing-talent sub-talent dyes clothing. The Hair-dressing-talent sub-talent deals with fixing hair for special events. Lace-making-talent sub-talent makes lace. This may be a sub-sub-talent of the sub-talent of sewing. The Leaf-curling-talent sub-talent branch deals with curling the ends of leaves. Garden-talents can also do this. Leaf-talent is a sub-talent of both art-talent and garden-talent. The art-talents in this sub-talent deal with painting the leaves. Sculpting-talent is a sub-talent that deals with sculpting. The Sewing-talent is a sub-talent. These fairies sew things. The Shoe-making-talent sub-talent group makes shoes. It is closely related to the sewing sub-talent. Stone-polishing-talent is a sub-talent dealing with polishing stones. Painting-talent is the most well known sub-talent of art-talent. Sometimes, the whole art-talent group is referred to as painting-talent! Polishing-talent is the sub-talent that polishes things. Its sub-sub-talent is stone-polishing-talent. Another sub-sub-talent of the polishing sub-talent is the Floor-polishing-talent. These fairies polish the floors. Glass-blowing-talent is a sub-talent that deals with blowing glass. These art-talents have their own workshop with hot ovens that they use to blow glass. Measuring-talent. This sub-talent group works with the sewing sub-talent. They measure dresses.

Garden-talent is a main talent. Its sub-talents are: Harvest-talent. This sub-talent group harvests food for Pixie Hollow. The Hole-digging-talent sub-talent is unknown what main talent group it belongs to, but it is thought to belong to the garden-talent group. The Leaf-talent is a sub-talent group that belongs to both the art talent group and the garden talent group. The garden-talents in this sub-talent grow and tend to the leaves. The Tree-picking-talent sub-talent specializes in picking fruit from trees. They are very similar to the harvest-talent and some garden fairies are in both sub-talent groups. Tree-tending-talent is a sub-talent. The fairies in this group help nurture trees. The Flower-talent sub-talent deals with taking care of flowers. The Fruit-stomping-talent sub-talent deals with stomping on fruits to make jelly. It is a sub-sub-talent of the fruit talent sub-talent. Fruit-talent sub-talent deals with growing and harvesting fruit. The Treebark-grading-talent sub-talent deals with grading bark from trees. The bark is probably used for building houses. Fairies from the Rice-growing-talent sub-talent grow rice only.

Healing-talent is a main talent. Its sub-talents are: Nursing-talent. This sub-talent deals mainly with nursing fairies back to health. While other healing talents work with potions, fairies in this group actually heal the other fairies.

Glacier-talent is a main talent of winter fairies. It has no known sub-talents.

Helper-talent is a main talent. While a lot of them help Queen Clarion only, some help in other ways, as shown in their sub-talents: Celebration-setup-talent is a sub-talent that deals with setting up celebrations. Dusting-talent is a sub-talent. Fairies in this group dust things. They tend to dust everything! Entryway-polishing-talent. The fairies in this sub-talent polish entryways and make sure that the floor of the lobby in the Home Tree is clean. Problem-solving-talent fairies from this group solve problems in Pixie Hollow with logical thinking. Fairies from the Sand-sorting-talent sub-talent sort light sand from dark sand. Fairies in the Serving-talent sub-talent serve meals to the fairies. The fairies in the Table-setting-talent sub-talent set tables before meals in the tearoom. Entryway-scrubbing-talent fairies scrub entryways in the Home Tree. This sub-talent is much like the entryway-polishing sub-talent. The fairies in the Planning-talent sub-talent plan things for the fairies of Pixie Hollow. The fairies in the sub-talent of Wake-up-talent wake fairies up for when they need to be on time for something. They also wake fairies who have overslept. Fairies in the wake-up sub-talent never oversleep! Fairies in the sub-talent of Window-washing-talent wash windows in the Home Tree. The fairies of the Wing-washing-talent sub-talent wash other fairies wings. Sometimes, fairies not in that sub-talent wash their friends' wings. It is considered an honor for someone to wash your wings. The fairies in the Dishwashing-talent sub-talent wash dishes in the kitchen. It was once considered to be a sub-talent of kitchen-talent, but the fairies who did it were bad at their jobs and it was moved to the group of sub-talents for helper-talent. Fairies in the Laundry-talent sub-talent do laundry for other fairies. Fairies don't usually change their clothes unless they are very dirty. The fairies in the Dandelion-fluff-sorting-talent sub-talent sort dandelion fluffs found in Pixie Hollow. They must be careful not to nab a fluff with a laugh in it by mistake. Spiderweb-untangling-talent is a sub-talent in which the fairies untangle spider webs.

Kitchen-talent is a main talent. Its sub-talents are: Baking-talent. This sub-talent group deals with baking things. The sub-talent is very much like the cooking-talent sub-talent. The entire group of kitchen-talents is sometimes called baking-talent. The Bread-buttering-talent sub-talent is a sub-sub-talent of the cooking-talent sub-talent. They specialize in just buttering bread. The fairies of the sub-talent Egg-collecting-talent collect eggs for the kitchen-talent fairies that specialize in cooking or baking to use. Fairies in the Hole-in-cheese-punching-talent sub-talent punch holes in Swiss cheese. There are not many kitchen-talents that join this group. Fairies in the sub-talent of Larder-talent make sure that the pantry is always stocked in the kitchen. Fairies in the sub-talent of Salt-sifting-talent sift salt. The fairies in the sub-talent Tea-making-talent make tea for other fairies. The sub-talent of Confectioner-talent deals with making cakes and desserts. Fairies in the Olive-pressing-talent sub-talent group press olives. The Pea-shelling-talent sub-talent group deals with shelling peas. Fairies in the sub-talent group of Pretzel-twisting-talent twist pretzels for the fairies. Pretzels are a rare treat for the fairies.

Light-talent is a main talent. Its sub-talent is: Star-counting-talent. This sub-talent group deals with counting the stars. The stars are counted every night. These light-talents never finish counting, because it is morning before they can count every star!

Mainland-visiting-clapping-talent is a main talent. It is unique because there is only one fairy with that talent. To become a mainland-clapping-visiting talent, you must be born with a bit of the human on you. You will be "over-complete" while the human that laughed you will be incomplete. This talent has no sub-talents because only one fairy has ever been born like that.

Scouting-talent is a main talent. Its sub-talents are: Mining-talent. These fairies work in the mines of Pixie Hollow. They have very good senses, like all scouts, so they can find what they are mining for very quickly. The fairies in the Far-listening-talent sub-talent have sharp senses, hearing in particular. They listen for dangerous animals like hawks. Fern-spotting-talent is a sub-talent that deals with spotting ferns. The fairies in the sub-talent Forest-talent know the forest well. They search the forest for danger or if something is lost in there.

Scribe-talent is a main talent group. It has fairies who write things down. They also are very good at reading. It does not have any sub-talent groups that are known.

Storytelling-talent is a main talent group. Its sub-talents are: Acting-talent. These storytelling-talents act out things instead of telling stories with words. Fairies in the sub-talent Music-talent make music. Singing-talent is a sub-talent that fairies who are in it sing. Sometimes they sing to tell a story. Storytelling talents in the Tall-tale-telling-talent sub-talent group tell make-believe stories. Like the sub-talent acting-talent, fairies in the Performing-talent sub-talent perform shows to tell a story.

Snowflake-talent is a main winter talent. The fairies of this talent create snowflakes. There are no sub-talents for this group.

Tinker-talent is a main talent. Its sub-talents are: Basket-weaving-talent. Fairies on this sub-talent weave baskets. Fairies in the Boat-making-talent sub-talent make boats. In the Carpenting-talent sub-talent, fairies mostly use wood to build and fix things. The fairies in the sub-talent of Chair-talent make chairs. In the Crown-repairing-talent sub-talent, the fairies repair the queen's crown. Since there is only one, they spend most of their time practicing. In the Doorknob-talent sub-talent, these tinker fairies create doorknobs. In the Grass-weaving-talent sub-talent, fairies weave grass. Sometimes they make baskets. In the Key-hole-design-talent sub-talent, the fairies design keyholes. The fairies in the Knot-tying-talent sub-talent tie knots. They know many different types of knots. Fairies in the Masonry-talent sub-talent build walls and floors. They built the floor of the lobby in the Home Tree. It took them over 2 years. In the Scrap-metal-recovery-talent sub-talent, fairies melt down scrap metal and use it to create things. The fairies in the sub-talent Scrap-metal-sorting-talent sort scrap metal for the tinker fairies in the scrap-metal-recovery sub-talent. Fairies from the Weaving-talent sub-talent weave things. This group is much like the other sub-talents involved with weaving. The sub-talent Pebble-talent deals with pebbles. These fairies created the pebble courtyard in Pixie Hollow. Any fairy in the Pots-and-pans-talent sub-talent usually fixes pots and pans. Tinker Bell seems to be in this group.

Water-talent is a main talent. Its sub-talents are: Bath-drawing-talent. Fairies in this sub-talent get water from Havendish Stream when somebody needs a bath.

Weather-talent is a main talent. The fairies of this talent control the weather. Its sub-talents are: Storm-talent. This sub-talent is better known than the main group it belongs to. Fairies from this sub-talent control storms. Some can create lightening, and some can create thunder.

Fast-flying talent is a main talent. Its sub-talents are: Message-talent. Fairies in this sub-talent group take messages to people as fast as their wings can carry them, which is pretty fast. Another fast-flying sub-talent is Summoning-talent. These fairies summon people for the queen. They are very fast at their job.

Frost-talent is a main talent. Fairies that are this talent can put frost on things just by touching them! This talent has no sub-talents.

Winter-talent is not really a talent, rather, it is the name of all of the talents that winter fairies have. It includes Winter animal-talent, Glacier-talent, Snowflake-talent, and Frost-talent.


End file.
